Easy Sun Report
by Virgofox28
Summary: Writing a report about Alola should be easy right? If you said yes, then you are correct, especially when you get to meet one of the leaders of Alola, and become his best friend. Such is the fate of Aladar, who has an English report that he needs to do as a final for that class. A friendship (or more) blooms between him and a certain Sun-Lion, who takes a real shine to him. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Just like most of my stories, there's not going to be much sex in this, just a couple scenes, and some sexual themes and humor. Most of this story will be T-rated**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, just saying.**

Sunny days, the best kinds of days to stay inside and suffer the Hell that was high school.

A green, shiny Zangoose was sitting in his first period class, listening to his teacher talk about the final that was going to be for the class. This Zangoose is me; Aladar Seon, and I would be lying if I said I was having the time if my life right now. It was almost the end of the school year, and the teacher was now explaining that instead of a final that was a test, we were required to do a large eight-page report.

"But, this report, can be on whatever you wish it to be." The teacher, who happened to be an Electivire, stated. "As long as it is school appropriate that is."

At first I thought this was going to be a drag, but my ears shot up after he said that.

I already had the perfect topic!

While the teacher was talking, I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"Alola," I wrote on the paper. "A region that was once shrouded in darkness, one that was recently brought back to the surface by unknown reasons, reunited with the rest of the mainland. It consists of many tropical islands…"

That's all I could write at the moment.

As I said in the paper, Alola had just recently resurfaced to the mainland, so not much was known about the region itself. There were seminars taking place in each of the regions of the mainlands for the Alolan Pokemon, so I should be able to get the info I need from the internet as soon as the seminars are over.

"I am unsure what the topic will be, but I can assume that it'll be an introduction to Alola." He continued. "From what I heard, the speaker is a dragon, a dragon and fighting pokemon to be exact."

Huh? What was that?

I seemed to have missed what the teacher said due to my thinking.

That said, one of the students raised their hand.

"Yes?" The teacher replied.

"Yeah," The student, who was a Flygon, replied. "What does this have to do with English?"

One of the more asshole students if I may add.

Most of the class chuckled, the teacher annoyed.

"Well, it's either you let me talk and get the period as Study Hall, or maybe I can slap on another essay for you guys to write for the next hour." The Electivire replied.

That shut everyone up.

I almost chuckled.

"Thank you." He replied, then continued. "As I said, a speaker from Alola will be visiting the school come period four. I'm sure you'll be on your best behavior for him, and I hope you learn a little of Alolan history and culture."

A speaker? Huh.

Well, having fourth period off is pretty cool, especially when you have a half day and it's Friday.

The Electivire talked for a few more minutes, but after that it was study hall for the class. Seeing how I didn't have much to do, I pulled out my writing folder and looked through it.

"Maybe someday I'll finish this." I said and skimmed through the story I had been writing at my old boarding school. "I promised Principle Arch I would, I just don't really have much inspiration for it at the moment."

I sighed.

Man did I miss my old boarding schools, but it was like one problem after another rose. I thought I was able to get away from all my troubles there, but from Crown, Chester, and the bullies who despised me so much, I eventually found myself back to the public schools of Sitcon Unova. Though I had grown more of a backbone, and now knew tons of spells, the kids here still treated me like crap, and I was so glad that this was the last year of school.

Unless I decide to do college, but I think that could wait.

"Keldeo, Tyro, Nox, Feral, Ice…" I muttered. "Dear Arceus, I miss you so much…"

I had their numbers on my phone, but I missed talking to them in person.

Looking through my folder, I pulled out a new story that I had recently started.

Though it was weird to me, I thought I should write a story that had a girl as one of its main characters. The story was going to be about a princess, a seer, and their son from the future.

"And I've already decided that the son will be gay, and his mate will be a love-struck Charizard that people don't like for some reason."

I chuckled as I said this.

"Just like you Greeny. Gay, and nobody likes you~"

I growled.

"Go away Codes," I said to the Feraligatr sitting in his chair backwards. "Nobody likes you."

This stupid Feraligatr was one of the kids who had bullied me ever since I was in elementary school. The funny thing is that one of the previous friends I mentioned was also a Feraligatr, but this guy was nothing like him.

At least Feral wore a stylish Fedora.

"Ooo, what you got there?"

Before I could leave a smart remark, the water-type snatched my folder away from me.

"Wha-what is this?" Codes read off the page I was writing on. "Did I just have a vision of the future? Lucina said as she looked at the sword that was in her possession. Did the sword just show me this? What kind of power does thing retain?"

Suddenly, a couple more students noticed, and huddled around Codes.

"This weapon is strange, but I'll keep it on me until I find my sword. For now I'll have to make due with just my bow." He continued to read.

"Dude, give it back!" I demanded, trying to snatch it back, but failing because his long arm kept me away.

He then scanned through some of the other papers I had, until something fell out, something I really hoped they wouldn't notice.

"Huh, what's this?" The Flygon from earlier asked, picking it up.

"Let me see!" Codes said, snatching it.

I blushed.

"We'll miss you Al, you'll always be our friend. Keldeo. I know that Zangoose will be able to evolve someday, once I find out, I'll notify you immediately! Nox. I'll send you tickets to the first tour after you graduate, you'll love it! Feral. Don't worry, I'll make sure Feral doesn't overdo it, take care of yourself. Ice. I love cute things! You are of no exception! I will see you again to snuggle you up! Tyro."

I couldn't help but growl as the Feraligatr read all of those notes that were on my group picture from all my old friends from boarding school.

"Wait, Feral?" The water-type stated. "Feral as in, Stormquell Warriors Feral?!"

"Yes, that's him…" I replied, embarrassed, but still annoyed.

Before graduating, Feral had gotten sponsored, and got his own gig along with his band members. They were now a popular band of musicians that went around the country playing.

Before I had left my boarding school, Tyro, Feral, and Nox, who were upper classmen who had left, made sure to visit me before I moved back here, and the six of us took that picture together.

Damn, I had better not start tearing up now.

"Give that back!" I demanded again. "All of that stuff is mine."

"Wait, you're friends with the lead singer of Stormquell Warriors? No way." One of the other students asked again.

I took a deep breath.

The area on the ground below me shined a bright green, and a couple of the students backed up since they knew what was about to happen.

"Awake oh merciless and unnamed Queen of Thorns!" I called out, swinging my arm forward. "Ivy Rush!"

That said, the Feraligatr's body was soon entwined by vines, a second later, spines quickly jutted out from the vines, causing Codes to fling the folder and picture upwards, also letting out a little shriek in the process, before falling to the ground.

I happened to catch both of the items before they fell to the ground.

"Mr. Seon."

That was the teacher, who looked unamused, and was crossing his arms.

"Office, now."

I let out an annoyed sigh, but picked up my things and left the classroom.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Aladar, I know that you have problems with the kids here, but you could have told the teacher instead of just attacking Codes."

Right now I was in the principal's office, the school's principal being a female Glaceon named Mrs. Teresa.

"I'm sorry okay!" I replied. "He just took a picture from me. Reading all of the notes from my old friends just set me off. It's so aggravating that none of people here like me because I'm not a proper shiny, yet my brother is all the rage. It sucks not having any friends!"

Not that I was sad, but more pissed off.

Mrs. Teresa just sighed.

"I know this isn't like you Al, so I'm going to let you off with just a warning. Also I'm going to be meeting with the speaker from Alola soon, so I don't really have time right now to deal with you."

Then I sighed.

Not sure if I was just insulted or not, but for now I'm going to assume the latter.

"He's going to be here soon. You are dismissed."

I hopped off the chair and made my way towards the door leading out of the office. On my way out, I saw a little something next to the door; it was the date and location of where the Alolan seminar was going to take place.

Two days from now huh; Sunday.

As much as I didn't want to sound like an asshole, something told me that not many people will show up for it.

Unova wasn't exactly the nicest region. When it came back to the mainland, tensions were high between it and the rest of the world, there was even a war. This was a very long time ago, but even though there is peace now, people are still pretty finicky towards other regions.

Hell, I was born here, and people even treat me like an outsider.

I took a pic of the info with my phone, and walked out into the hallway back to class. I wasn't in any rush, so I stopped at my locker to put my bag away, and took out the binder for my next class since English was just going to be Study Hall.

I yawned.

"That hurt you know!"

Now I sighed.

"Well if you didn't snatch my stuff, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I replied to Codes, who was standing behind me. "Heading to the office are ya?"

"Shut it Greeny." He growled. "I can't believe I got in trouble too. Oww!"

I picked off a thorn that had gotten stuck in his arm.

"I liked you a lot more when you were a pussy." He replied.

"Also, we should probably head back to English class. Mrs. Teresa is meeting with the Alolan speaker soon, and sent me out." I stated.

"But still, Feral?"

It was if he didn't hear me at all...

Oh well, might as well humor him.

"Yeah, he was one my best friends." I started. "He was actually the first person to stick up for me when I got picked on, and we hung out a lot. He sang me a lot of songs, and we actually dated for half of the first year I was at boarding school."

"You two dated?!" The Feraligatr almost shouted.

I actually didn't mean to say that…

"Y-yeah." I replied. "You should have seen this video he put on his youtube channel. Basically he, Windy, and Turbo were playing Super Mario 3D World, and they needed a fourth player. The second episode they recorded, we sung this silly little intro song, and when we checked the comments of the video the day after it was uploaded…"

I stopped talking for a second, and a light blush appeared on my face.

"Say it!" Codes demanded. "This sounds good, don't leave me hanging!"

"Let me just…"

I pulled out my phone, went to Feral's old gaming account, and searched for the video.

Wow, it's the third most-viewed video…

I played it, and right as the video began, Feral had started singing.

"We're tiny, we're Timmy, we're all a little loon(e)y, and in this playthrough-ey we're invading your YT! We're Let's Play dispensers, we crack up all the censors, On Tiny Tim's adventures, we're a bunch of oddities."

"In the bathroom!" Turbo quickly added.

"So here's Sprixie Kingdom, it's eight long worlds of fun!" Feral continued. "We run and jump, like some big chumps, until our lives are none!"

And here came my part…

"The script's non-existent, it's all so inconsistent~"

"On Tiny Tim's Adventures, it's about to start!" Both Feral and I sung together.

I swear my whole face turned red after listening to that last line. I specifically remember the two of us putting our arms around each other's shoulders when we sung that.

"Onward to TRG's project, we're at it once again." Feral sung solo. "With my bad puns, we'll all cringe tons, since two-thousand and ten! Wind's whiny, he's moody, and just a little snooty. On Tiny Tim's Adventure, come and join the fun!"

"Well fuck you too!" Windy stated after the last line.

"And now his puns are done~" I added, the sound of Feral and I high-fiving coming after.

And speaking of Feraligatrs, Codes was dying of laughter beside me.

"D-dear Arceus!" He almost shouted again, banging his fist against a wall. "That w-was freaking awesome!"

Well, at least he got a kick out of it. As much as I enjoyed watching it, it really made me miss Feral more.

"Yeah,"

Codes took a deep breath.

"I don't think there's better proof that you two were a thing."

He then gave me an evil grin, and leaned towards me.

Uh-oh...

"So, did you two ever get physical?" He asked. "I mean, I knew you had to be gay since day one, but now that you've admitted it, and it was with Feral, you absolutely need to tell me."

"That is none of your concern!" I quickly replied, thinking just when I couldn't blush anymore. "Hell, I don't know why I told you any of this is the first place. You're going to tell everyone now, aren't you?"

"Damn right I will!"

Dear Arceus, he was way too excited about this.

"You and Feral actually fucked! Let me guess, he was the pitcher right? There's no way that you would top."

"Will you shut up?!" I replied.

"Tell me, and might consider it." He replied smoothly.

I sighed.

Really anything to make this guy shut up would do. I hated him so much, but I guess I really had nothing to lose, since I'm sure he would have made up something and told everyone anyway.

"I-I lost my virginity to him…" I admitted, my ears drooping.

Not that I was ashamed of it or anything, but yeah, I was a bottom.

Before we could say anything more, the bell to next period rang. I would be happy, but Codes and I shared next period as well; and now that I thought of it, the two of us must have been out in the hallway for quite a bit, and totally skipped the second half of first period.

Even if classes were shorter today, that wasn't something I liked doing.

"This is the end of this conversation." I stated.

"We will most definitely be continuing this conversation." He replied.

This was going to be a long day, and it was a half-day today!

 **Hint of another new story coming as well. I'm putting ETNS on hold since it's been forever since I written on it, and I really don't know what to do with it.  
** **Also one of the main characters of said new story will be a girl, meaning it'll be part straight-part gay. Hope you don't mind...**

 **Oh yeah, shameless TRG moment thrown in #Chuggaanela**

 **Last thing: I wouldn't exactly say this is a spoiler, but I'm going to say it anyway. This is basically the canon of an old story I had; Waterfront Boarding School. I took that story down (Don't ask why, I'd rather not talk about it...).**

 **Here it comes... Tale of a Green Zangoose and Emerald to Topaz, Normal to Shiny, they are fake. In the Boarding School story, it would eventually be revealed that those stories were just stories written by the Aladar in this story (Which would explain a lot of the nonsensical things. EX: Aladar's mom and dad being a Blaziken and Gardevoir, him being a clone, how all of a sudden he was always the center of attention. Hell, the lack of female characters... The list goes on...). He's still a Delta Pokemon though, you'll find out more on that later.**

 **I'd just thought I'd mention this, because reasons you'll find out later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character development, because why not. We need personalities right?  
Oh yeah, for those who are new, this story is about anthropomorphic pokemon, that's why they're human-like.  
Also, this story is also inspired by the Tales Of games, they're pretty good. **

**Pokemon isn't mine, just saying**

 **Anyway...**

Second period wasn't much different than first.

As soon as we got into the classroom, Codes literally shouted at the top of his lungs that Feral and I had dated. Some of the students didn't believe him, others did with mixed reactions.

This period just wouldn't end soon enough...

Right now the teacher was napping away, and I was left dealing with the aftermath that was the Feraligatr's outburst. People were talking about nothing but it; so far I received no teasing, but it was incredibly annoying to have to listen to that intro scene playing over and over and over again.

Seriously, how is the teacher sleeping through this?

"Come on, play the intro again!" One of the students said; one of the ones that were around Codes.

"Send me a link, I need to send it to everyone I know!" Another student replied.

I groaned, my face buried in my desk.

This was so embarrassing, why did I tell Codes? I didn't want this kind of attention, especially since my rep was already what is was.

"On Tiny Tim's Adventure, it's about to start!" A couple of students sang right behind me.

"Oh, you little queer, you~" One of them said, patting the top of my head. "Who would have thought that our little Aladar would be the sub of today's raging singer. Part of me hates that, but at the same time, I am incredibly amused."

I groaned again, not looking at them.

"Go away…" I muffled.

"You know, I'm not gay, but if you're into dick, I think I'm low enough for you to suck mine."

"Fuck off." I muffled.

"Seriously!" He replied. "And speaking of, did you enjoy riding Feral? How big was he, and were you able to take him all at once?"

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with these people? This isn't a conversation I would have with just anyone. Just because now I'm the center of attention, doesn't mean that I was going to tell them shit.

Plus… This is my sex life we're talking about.

"What's it to you?" I replied, finally looking back at them.

A Pikachu and Lucario stood there.

I glared at the Lucario, and he gave me an evil smile back.

If there was anyone I hated more than Codes, it was this Lucario. His name was Hound, and I lost count of the many times he had beat me up in Elementary and Middle School. Everything about him I despised; his face, his smile, his height and muscled build, his attitude, and most of all, his desire to always go out of his way to make my life miserable.

Though if there was one thing I liked about him, it was his reaction to when I actually stood up to him when I returned to this school.

"And what exactly is it to you?" I asked again to the asshole Lucario.

"I never said that I actually believed that it was you in that video." Hound replied, crossing his arms and wearing that stupid grin. "For all we know, that could just be someone who sounds like you."

Oof, I just knew he would say that.

"I'm not lying." I stated.

"Prove it." He replied.

"Maybe if you would watch the whole video, or all the other videos of that game, I'm sure you'll hear him say my name many, many times."

That said, I turned and opened my binder, getting my folder of stories, and pulling out my group photo with Feral, Ice, Tyro, Keldeo, and Nox.

"And I have this."

"Yoink."

As soon as I showed him the photo, he swiped it out of my hands.

"I lied," He admitted with a smug shrug. "I knew it was you, I just wanted to see that photo you had with his signature on it."

"And now you've seen it." I replied. "Now give it back."

Not that he would listen to me. He stared at the photo, reading it contents over and over to himself. I wasn't really sure why he would be interested in it; it was all the proof I needed to say that Feral and I were a thing.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

I soon froze, and it wasn't just me, the whole classroom went silent.

All but Hound.

Standing in front of me was a laughing Lucario, and he had just torn the photo of my friends to shreds, dropping the remains onto the ground.

Despite his laughing, I was able to hear my heart beating from the rest of the silence, and it was beating slowly, slow as in a beat every few seconds. I didn't know if it was possible to have a heart attack from a heart being slow, but I think it was going to happen.

"So," He had the nerve to say. "Where's this proof you speak of?"

My chest hurt. I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to move for a bit. It felt like I was going to shatter any minute now.

"Umm, Al?"

This time Codes spoke, and he waved his hand in my face.

The students in the classroom were now quietly mummering to each other.

"You okay there? You're looking a little green, and I don't mean your marks-like green."

No, I wasn't okay; my most prized possession was just torn up in my face.

"Oh, was that important to you?" The Lucario asked.

I didn't reply.

"I think I broke him."

"I'm sure you're the one that's broken."

Not that I could show it, but to my surprise, that came from the Feraligatr.

"I mean, I don't like him either, but was that really necessary?" He asked, then grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly. "Come on Al, snap out of it. Wake up."

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Uugh…"

My eyes opened, and I was no longer in my second period classroom.

"Wha-what happened?"

Looking around, the sun was shining, so it I could tell it was still daytime. There were a few medical tools and bottles around the room on shelves, and some posters about various anatomy of pokemon. I was on a small, white bed; putting everything together, I could easily assume that I was in the nurse's office.

How did I get here?

A second later, the door to the office opened, and the nurse, as well as my father walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." The nurse said.

"Yeah…" I replied, hopping out of the bed. "What happened?"

"We got a call that you had passed out." My dad, a chubby, musclegut Zangoose with red marks and a short red beard, replied. "It seems that you're awake now. Are you feeling alright?"

Oh, I had passed out?

I then sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

Though if I were to guess, I would say that I probably passed out due to stress. That fucking Lucario; just when I thought I couldn't hate him anymore than I did already, he had to pull a stunt like that.

Seriously, why?

"What time is it?" I asked.

Dad checked his watch.

"Almost noon." He replied. "If you want, we can take you home for the day. Mrs. Teresa said it was alright."

"Yes please." I almost instantly replied. "The people here annoy me to no end."

My father sighed.

"Come on Al, before you Power Whip someone again."

"Ivy Rush." I corrected. "Special grass-type move that works way different than Power Whip. Plus it's an arte, not a regular move."

"Yeah yeah, you and your special moves." Dad replied, chuckling. "I'll never know how you learned so many of those, but I'm just gonna guess it's the grass-type in you."

Yup, he said it.

Unlike all other Zangoose, I am both a grass-type and normal.

The reason behind this was because of an incident that happened when I was younger, specifically when I was just born.

I have a brother, his name is Leaf, and we're twins. I don't remember since I was so young, but when we were born, apparently one of the doctors that was located in our hospital was some sort of sorcerer, and he turned me into what I am now. I never knew his reason, but he had taken me out of the hospital and into the woods. From my knowledge, he was a Trevenant, so I assumed that he used some of his magic to turn me into a grass-type.

I was found a couple hours after I was taken. I was crying in the woods, my marks now green, and my type and stats changed.

Since I was just born, that forest magic he used on me had a permanent effect, making me what I am today.

In my opinion, it's a blessing and a curse.

On one hand, growing up was pure hell because I was different. I wasn't a proper shiny pokemon like my brother, so not only was he praised by society, but I was also despised by it. Most people didn't actually know that I was a grass-type, but they did notice my marks, and I got picked on it often for it.

On the other hand however, in the last few years when I was out at boarding school, I've made quite a few new friends because they found me really interesting. These people taught me that I could be strong and stick up for myself; I would probably still be quite a wimp if it wasn't for them.

Though for now I'll just leave out that I also found another friend who kinda got crazy possessive and protective of me, that he went insane and tried to kill some of those said friends…

Anyway, at the end of the day, I do love myself, but I would by lying if I said it was easy being me.

"Thinking?" Dad said as the two of us left the school.

"Like always." I replied. "Just thinking that despite how crappy things can be, life isn't all bad."

"Language." He replied back, but smiled.

I chuckled.

"But still." He continued. "You have grown quite a bit since I sent you off. I mean, I'm not saying that I'm glad that you've been fighting with other students, but I am proud that you've been sticking up for yourself."

That said, the two of us approached his car and hopped in.

"How long are you and Mom going to be away?" I asked.

"About two weeks." He replied. "You should be fine."

"Yeah, I know. I just forgot."

Yeah, my parents were going on vacation really soon, and the house would be left with me and my brother soon.

Well, mainly me, since Leaf is usually out with his boyfriend all the time.

"You're not planning on throwing any parties while I'm away, right?" Dad joked, causing me to smile and roll my eyes.

"Yes, because Soundwave and I will completely trash the house while you're away." I replied, obvious sarcasm is obvious. "With Leaf most likely with Leo, I'll probably hang out at Soundwave's place most of the time. I'll check on the house from time to time though."

As we drove away, suddenly thoughts of my torn picture caught up with me.

It drove me off the ridge thinking about why that Hound hated me so much. I mean, I know I'm different, but what lengths he goes to torment me are unfathomable. People hate me, I know that much, but his scale of aggression towards me, whether it be passive, physical, or emotional was far greater than anyone I knew, and I've known Hound since we were in elementary school.

That picture meant to much to me. Why'd he have to go and do that?

Also, another thought that came to mind was that I was going to miss the Alolan speaker that had came in.

I can't say I was torn, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in what he had to say.

Oh well.

"I'm going to that Alola seminar." I stated.

"Oh are you?" Dad replied. "Well, I'm sure you'll make a few new friends. You seem to do well with people who are not from around here, and speaking of, a package arrived for you earlier. It's from your old boarding school."

My ears shot up, and a smile appeared on my face.

Looks like they sent me something.

"And another thing: Arch called me, and said he was going to be stopping at the seminar." He continued. "I was actually going to ask you if you were going to the seminar, but I guess you answered me before I could ask."

This was news to me. Principal Arch was going to be visiting!

"You know…" The older Zangoose started, chuckling. "You're a real hit with older men. I mean, I know you had all of those friends that were students at Waterfront, but Arch and Soundwave are two of your closest friends. Also there's your old Sex Ed teacher that told you call him when you turned eighteen…"

"Dear Arceus, Dad!" I replied, my cheeks and ears turning a shade of red. "Well, I mean, it's not my fault that older men are easier to befriend. Soundwave is an Alakazam, and he just finds me interesting because I'm different. Arch was my principal, so he treated me like any other student."

That was a lie actually, I saw him way more times than anyone had in the two years I was there, and it wasn't because I got in trouble or anything.

"And please, don't bring up Hoopa…"

Not that Hoopa was a bad person, but I will forever contemplate how he got away with being a huge flirt with the students.

But my dad was right. I think I've gotten along way better with people way older than I am. I'm not saying that all people around my age are unapproachable, but like I said a minute ago, older people are just way easier to befriend.

"And why exactly did you bring this up, Dad?" I asked.

"Just pointing it out." He replied. "I just wouldn't be surprised if your new friends end up being twice your age."

I was a little offended, but he might be right...

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my little brother Graleon~**

 **You know, I have to admit. I was very skeptical about the pokemon Sun and Moon anime at first, but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Hell, it's actually quite good. Though I do find it weird that Ash already has four pokemon this early in the anime. Also Ash isn't as dumb as I thought he would be. He's a little overly-excited and retarded, but that's about it.**

 **Unrelated, but I wrote this listening to the Animal Crossing New Leaf Train Station music. It's so relaxing~**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, just saying.**

 **Anyway...**

"My Student E-Handbook?" I said after opening the package I had gotten from my old boarding school. "I wasn't expecting this, aren't these recycled at the end of each year and given to new students when the older ones leave? I wonder if my info is still on it?"

Laying on my bed in my room, I tapped the device a few times, and when it lit up, my information was still in fact on there.

Wow.

As soon as I connected the device to my home internet, the chat function immediately pinged, meaning that I might have a few messages from Ice and Keldeo.

Clicking on the function, I noticed the messages were from a group chat that they must have started, knowing that this was being sent to me.

"Hey! You have your old handbook now. Text us!"

That was both of their messages. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"And tell me how using this is different than using Telegram?" Was my reply.

I didn't know if they were in class or not at the moment, so I didn't know if they would reply soon. While waiting, I thought I would open my laptop and see what's going on in the world; either that or watch a few Youtube videos.

I put on some music behind me, and opened my browser to check some of my usual sites.

Humming, I spent about an hour just watching videos, checking news, and even browsed a few art sites that I knew.

Suddenly, my phone pinged.

My ears shot up, expecting it to be Keldeo or Ice, but then I remembered that they were probably going to reply to me on the student handbook. Opening it, it was a text from Telegram, and from someone named Fanged Finality.

Isn't Fanged Finality the name of a Mystic Arte?

Against my better judgement, I accepted them to chat.

"Please tell me this is Aladar." Was the message they sent.

I sighed.

"Yup, that's me." I typed. "I really have no idea how you got my Telegram, but since you're here. What's up?"

Well, then again, my Telegram was GreenZangoose, so I guess it didn't take a genius to figure out.

"Are you alright?! I didn't think you would pass out they way you did. I'm so sorry about today! Please forgive me! I'm such a horrible person."

"Woah!" I quickly replied as he continued typing sentence after sentence. "Who is this?"

Being honest, I already knew who it was.

It was Codes, at least I think it was; I knew it couldn't have been Hound…

Could it?

"This is Codes." He typed.

Figures.

"Yeah, shut up." I typed, my mood suddenly sour. "If you had just kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have lost something so important and irreplaceable."

"I know." He replied. "I'm so sorry. I feel horrible."

As horrible as this sounded, I just couldn't forgive him.

"Get lost, Codes." Was my reply to him.

"Al…"

"You are the second-to-last person I want to talk to right now…"

There was a silence after that message.

He was probably thinking of a reply, so I tossed my phone beside me and went back to my internet scrolling.

Sighing again, I really wondered what was up with Codes? I mean, he's been an ass to me all of my life; why is he all of a sudden apologizing to me and admitting that he was a horrible person?

Perhaps this was some prank he was pulling with Hound.

Looking back at my phone, I saw that he was typing something, and I stared at the screen for a little bit before he sent me this really long reply.

Oh brother, let's see here…

"Aladar, I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you all of these years. Truth is, I've really liked you, like ever since we were young. You were so cute, and still are. Well, I started being an ass to you because I really wanted you to notice me, and I was too scared to just ask you nicely. Again, I'm sorry, and I don't expect you to forgive me so suddenly, but maybe sometime we can talk about everything and make up."

I had to stop reading for a second to catch my breath.

It took me a minute to realize that I was blushing furiously and breathing heavily. One of the people I despised the most was pretty much confessing his love to me.

Right now I was a combination of flustered and furious.

How could he just say all of this after what shit he put me through today?

"I realized a few days ago that we only have a few more weeks in school together." I continued reading. "I just knew that if I didn't tell you how I felt, once we graduated, I know that you probably wouldn't want to see me ever again. You know, I actually cried when you had left to go to boarding school. I missed you so much."

"That's pretty much everyday…" I muttered to myself. "I really don't like seeing you, Codes..."

"So I'm sorry, really! I want to be your friend, I want to be your boyfriend! I mean, you already dated a Feraligatr right? I just thought that since you did, you wouldn't mind going out with me since now I'm telling the truth to you, at least a little later down the line. I'm not a bad guy, really! It would mean a lot to me if you gave me a chance."

That was the end of the long reply.

I blocked the Feraligatr and deleted the chat.

"Dear Arceus…" Was all I could say at the moment.

My body was shaking from the information that was just dumped on me, and I really wasn't sure what I was feeling.

Part of me was angry, because he had just compared himself with Feral.

When Feral had a thing for me, he did his absolute best and stuck up for me when I was bullied; he was the first person who stuck up for me at all! He really knew how to make me feel wanted, and I easily fell for him because he became my friend.

Codes just joined in with the people who hated me, and harassed me on a daily basis. For what? Attention?

Next, there was a nagging feeling in my mind that told me this was some sick joke.

Codes had pulled a few stunts with me before. A small part of me wanted to say that there was heart in his "confession", but this isn't the first time that he tried to lead me onto something, though in this case, the line: "I just knew that if I didn't tell you how I felt, once we graduated, I know that you'd probably wouldn't want to see me ever again." hit me a little.

This time I groaned, closing my laptop and lying on my back in bed.

I was just going to play it safe and say he's lying. If he isn't, too bad. He's had more than eight years to tell me this.

I won't forgive him.

"Ugh… why does this stuff have to happen to me?" I asked no one.

My phone pinged again.

Groaning again, I picked it back up to see who wanted to bug me this time.

Once again, it was a random person from Telegram, this time they were named Impulse Desire.

And once again, I was pretty sure that was the name of a Mystic Arte…

"Ugh… Fine, I'll open the chat."

This better not be Codes again.

"Hey there, Sexy~" Was what the message read.

Umm…

If this is Codes again, I will cast on him the next time we cross paths.

"Who is this?" I asked, blushing a little. "Please tell me that you have the wrong person."

It was possible, since my face wasn't my profile pic, instead, it was a green lightning bolt with "GreenZangoose" written over it in blue letters. So there was a chance I was the wrong person they were trying to message.

Though knowing my luck however…

"Aaaccckkkk!"

I almost threw my phone out of shock, and my face turned red.

Whoever this guy was, he had just sent me a dick pic.

I didn't take a chance to look much since I deleted the pic almost instantly, and was about to block this motherfucker, but he replied quickly.

"You likey, Aladar?" He wrote, adding a little heart at the end.

"Who is this?!" I asked again.

And why? Why do you do this to me?

"Who do you think?"

"This better not be Codes." I replied.

"And it's not~" He replied back. "It's Hound~"

Hound?!

Why?!

I didn't want to talk to this fuck right now, especially since the image of his dick was almost burnt into my mind.

"Why are you texting me?" I wrote, groaning.

"Because I'm gay as fuck for you~" The Lucario replied.

A second later, he sent another pic, making me blush more.

This time it was a full-body pic of himself. I wanted to look away so badly, but he had such nice muscles, and his cock was fully erect and throbbing. The flexing pose didn't really help, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting a little happy in the pants.

"I don't care what you think of me. Come here. Daddy is horny, and needs that Zangoose ass of yours~"

That was it.

I quickly blocked him and deleted the chat, throwing my phone under my blanket and laying on top of it.

My breathing was quite heavy at the moment, and I was doing my best to take deep breaths.

This couldn't be happening. Was it true? Was the two people who tormented me my whole life really smitten by me?

"No…" I stated, taking deeper breaths, calming myself. "I must resist. Codes is just trying to trick me, and Hound just seems desperate for some action, seeing how he found out that I was gay. Why though? Why?!"

These two were so immature; what was wrong with them?

As if I didn't have enough of them today.

"Okay Al, calm down."

That said, I got off my bed and went to my window, opening it and getting a little fresh air. The temperature had gone up, but there was a nice breeze right now.

That breeze helped my face turn back to its normal color.

Thank Arceus.

"Alright, I think I'll head out for a while." I said, moving from the window. "I need some ice cream."

Before I left my room, I grabbed my phone, 3DS, E-handbook, and wallet. I was planning on disregarding my phone for the rest of the day due to the events that just took place, but it was the only way I had to contact my parents, so keeping it on me was a necessity.

After telling my parents I'd see them later, I went outside and was greeted to the bright afternoon sun shining in my face.

The temperature outside was still pretty bad, but it wasn't as bad as it was inside since there was a breeze on the wind, like I said earlier

Despite being hot, it was really nice out; kids were playing in the streets, the ice cream truck was making its rounds. I guess pretty much everyone was ready for summer, and I don't blame them one bit. Days like this were awesome.

If only the start of my day was as good as the weather was right now.

But one thing: this summer was supposed to be the hottest one on record.

I really wasn't looking forward to that.

Seeing how complaining would get me nowhere, I began walking around, seeing if I could find a few familiar faces, ones that I got along with at least.

A lot of people were swarming the ice cream truck, so I started there. I wasn't really surprised that the truck was out by the time I got there, but I did run into one of my adult friends, one who was happily eating an ice cream sandwich.

This friend of mine always made me smile. The thing about him is that he was old; older than my dad even. He was sixty-two if I was remembering right, but he looked as if he wasn't a day over twenty-five.

He was also a scientist, and because of that, he took great interest in me.

I even used him in my story I wrote.

"Hey Soundwave." I said to the Alakazam. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Soundwave turned his head to face me, and as soon as he did, his eyes shot open and he let out a large gasp.

I couldn't help but blush because now everyone was staring at us.

"Aladar, I saw a vision!" He said, inhaling the ice cream he had, before grabbing both of my shoulders. "I saw a bright, shining sun in your future!"

Also, in addition to looking twenty-five, at times he also acted like it.

"Oh really?" I replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should focus more on what was going on instead of the weather."

Not only was I embarrassed, but a little rain in my future would sound a lot better.

This heat was killing me all of a sudden.

"That's not what I mean!" He replied back. "I saw it, a large pokemon in your bed with you during the night, shining like a sun!"

People were now gossiping among themselves.

Soundwave was a pretty good guy, but despite having the ability to see visions of the future, he's either too vague about them or not subtle about them at all.

And strangely enough, this description seemed like a weird combination of both.

"Why don't we go talk about this elsewhere." I said, leading the older male away from the crowd.

Despite being a little red in the face, I was interested in what Soundwave had to say. Soundwave wasn't really the type to get so excited over a vision, and I felt that it must have been important since he blurted it out to everyone in the neighborhood.

"So Soundwave, you said you saw a pokemon shining like a sun in your vision." I said as the two of us walked. "Did you see their face?"

"No." He said and shook his head. "His whole body was cloaked in a bright light. I saw the dark of night, and suddenly he flashed in front of me. However, I saw something else too: deep-red claw marks. They were clawing away at the light, but they seemed to be having a hard time."

That's interesting, but it wasn't really much to work with.

"How did you know it was my room he was in?" I asked.

"My visions only activate when I look at the person it relates to, so I just assumed." The Alakazam replied. "And I saw you there next to him. You were glowing too; a light-green, but not as much as he was."

I was a little confused, so I tried to think.

I didn't know any large pokemon that knew the move flash, let alone anyone who could pull a stunt like appearing in my bed in the middle of the night.

There were very few people I would allow to sleep with me…

As interested as I was in finding out more, I needed to ask Soundwave if I could stay with him for the weeks my parents were going to be gone.

"Hey Soundwave, my parents are heading out for a couple weeks, mind if I sleep over?" I asked.

"Huh?" The older male replied.

"Yeah, my parents are going off on their honeymoon, leaving the house to me and Leaf." I explained. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang together for that time. My parents are leaving tomorrow night. We can go to that Alolan Seminar on Sunday."

"Oh…"

Oof, I didn't like the sound of that reply.

"Yeah, sorry Al." Soundwave replied. "Unfortunately, I also need to go away for some time. Work."

"Oh…"

"I can however loan you a tuxedo for the seminar you're attending. It is going to be a formal event after all." He replied with a smile. "After we get more ice cream of course."

I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a kid." I replied back. "Also, can you help me do my report?"

"You don't outgrow ice cream, kid." He stated. "And I could help you out, but I'm choosing not to, because asking an Alakazam for help is cheating. You know I'll give you more information than I'd like to."

Damn, he caught on quickly.

Nah, I was just joking, I wouldn't cheat.

 **Aww, poor Codes, but can you really blame Aladar?  
** **I remember getting a critical review on my ETNS story about a scene where Aladar is a bit too forgiving, and it helped me write the apology part. And being realistic, if someone was an ass to me all my life and suddenly turned a 180 in personality, I wouldn't really forgive them at first. Just saying.**

 **Well, that's about it for now. Thoughts and Opinions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, before we begin. What do you think of the cover art? I got it commissioned from an artist called Dracoice08 of Furaffinity, and it's probably one of my favorite pics ever~  
Next, regarding the new games. There isn't going to be fusing in this fic. I plan on getting UltraSun btw (Said the Solagleo fanboy).  
Lastly, I wouldn't call it putting this story on hold, but I really need to post the first chapter of my new story sometime, and I'm disciplining myself so I put more work towards it. And trust me, this new story is something kinda different, and it'll do me good to write it. (You'll know what I mean by different when you see it), so until I get that first chapter out, I'm not working on anything else. (GET IT DONE ALADAR!)  
That's about it.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise Sinnoh Remakes. (I'm not actually salty, but I would like to play some more gen 4 with updated graphics)  
Tales games aren't mine either**

 **Anyway...**

If there was one bad habit that I had, it was that I enjoyed staying up really late.

At the moment, it was around ten in the evening, and I was still out and about, wandering the town after dark. I didn't have a curfew, and there wasn't much crime in the area, so I usually had no problem doing this.

Staying up late was something I've been doing for the longest time; I've never really been able to sleep at night until it got really late. It's a habit, but I've always blamed it on the fact that something was always bugging me at the end of each day.

Though recently I haven't been staying up that late, but it's still a habit. Some days I'm up late, others I'm not.

Currently I was walking around the city park. The place was very well-lit from the street lamps around the area that came on at night, and no one was around, making this a nice place to sit and think about life.

I sighed.

"Just a few more weeks." I said to myself. "School is almost done. I need to think about what I'm going to do when I get out. Ugh…"

Add one more topic on the pile of things that keep me awake at night.

Though, one thing for sure that I've thought about often is leaving Unova.

"Well, I could always see if Alola has some room for me."

I sighed again.

"Probably not." I replied to myself. "Moving wasn't exactly an easy task, and I really wasn't sure exactly what I would do if I got there. I would also need a place to stay, food, tra-"

"WWWWWAAAAHHHH!"

Yeah, that scream caused me to jump, and instantly silenced me.

That sounded relatively close.

Though running after screams in the middle of the night wasn't the smartest thing in the world, I ran in the direction the sound came from.

For all I knew, someone could be in trouble.

It didn't take long for me to find the source. There was a small stream that flowed through the city park, and I saw someone who must have fallen in, and was shaking his head violently to get the water out of his fur.

Speaking of, I didn't know what 'he' was.

"Hey!" I called out.

He looked at me, and I was able to get a better look at his face.

A white lion pokemon stood before me, but not any I knew of. Around his face was a golden crest with four spikes on the top and bottom of it. The top half of his face was like a starry night; and his eyes were interestingly white, while his pupils were light-blue, and to top it off, a shape of a diamond on his forehead that matched the light-blue of his eyes. His mane had tips of metal that seemed to match that of his crest, and there seemed to be orange gems on it.

He wasn't a pokemon that I had ever seen before. Was he from Alola maybe?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I extended my hand for him to take; he hesitated for a second, looking directly into my eyes.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was a little confused. I must not be a pokemon he was familiar with.

"Y-yeah." He finally spoke, a smile appearing on his face. "I tripped."

Chuckling, I pulled him up, and was quite surprised to see how tall he was.

I literally needed to look up to look him in the face. The tip of my head was to his chest, and speaking of, this guy looked incredibly solid; his arm was about two or three times the bulk of mine, and I swear that tuxedo he was wearing must be a size too small, because his muscles were showing quite well through it.

Oh yeah, his voice was also quite deep.

"Well, it seems that I haven't ruined anything." He stated. "Though I can't say I enjoy being wet."

"You'll be fine." I replied. "It's pretty warm out. You'll dry out sooner than you think."

This time he chuckled.

"I assume you're a local?" He asked. "Zangoose, if I'm correct."

Oh, he did know what I was.

Suddenly the two of us began walking the trail of the city park.

"Yup." I replied, smiling. "Shiny Delta Zangoose."

Delta was a term that I came up to describe myself. It basically means a pokemon that's had its DNA altered to make it's appearance and type changed.

It's not a real thing, but I like the sound of it.

"I remember seeing some Zangoose in Hoenn." He replied back. "My name is Solgaleo. I'm from Alola."

Yeah, I guessed right.

It also took us both a few seconds to realize that we were still holding hands as we walked. We quickly released each other; our faces both flushing a little pink.

"My name is Aladar." I stated, introducing myself. "Yeah, I've lived here most of my life. This city isn't too special; leave that to Terreson."

"Terreson is where the Alolan Seminar is taking place." Solgaleo added. "If I may ask, will you be attending?"

I nodded.

Also, I'm not sure why, but the lion let out a sigh of relief.

"That's nice to hear." He said. "Well, it's not like you have to go, but it's nice to know that it won't be just the press going. I don't want to sound rude, but the people in the region seem to be… umm…"

"Less than friendly?" I guessed.

He nodded.

I sighed.

"I'm just afraid that there won't be much of a turn-up compared to the the other regions." Solgaleo explained. "I've been making sure to take different people along with each place, and I don't want my people to think that they won't be welcomed back to the mainland."

Wait a minute…

"Your people?" I repeated.

I noticed his cheeks burn a brighter red.

"Oh, yeah. It seems I might have forgotten to tell you that I am one of the leaders of Alola." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Wait, what?!

"Wait, does that mean you're a legendary pokemon?" I asked.

Well, now that I think of it, he did only tell me that his name was Solgaleo. Does that mean that it's also what pokemon he is?

I've met a few legendary pokemon, and all of them had one name, and that was the name of the pokemon they were. Hoopa, Keldeo, Groudon, and Zekrom… Not to mention the leaders of each region.

Well, there was an exception to this list; a white Kyurem I knew named Kyrie, but he was special, and that was a story for another day.

"There can only be one of me on this earth at a time, so yes." He replied, smiling.

You know, this guy had a pretty awesome smile if I may add.

"Oh yeah, are you a mortal legend, or immortal?" I then asked. "You guys get to decide right? Like when you become adults?"

"Hmm…"

He was thinking.

"I am three thousand, eight hundred and forty-seven years old."

My jaw hit the ground when he said that number.

This guy was older than both Kyurem and Zygarde!

He chuckled.

"Just joking. I'm thirty-two."

I huffed a little from the joke, and this caused him to laugh.

Though I had to admit, he got me good, so I laughed along with him.

We both took a deep breath after that, and sat down on one of the park benches under a lamp.

"Being honest, I chose to be mortal only a few weeks ago." He stated, looking up at the night sky. "I mean, not that I don't think I'm cut for the job, but I just feel that it'd be pretty empty living forever. That takes some real will and focus; not to mention some of the people you care about can't stay with you forever."

Oh…

Well, he does have a point. Immortality doesn't come without drawbacks. A few of the legends I knew had chose to be mortal, while others were ready to live until Arceus himself removes them from the picture.

"Oh, sorry," The feline next to me said, scratching the back of his head. "Didn't mean to get all depressing there for a minute."

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine." I replied. "There's nothing wrong with saying what's on your mind, even if it's to a random stranger."

"Well,"

That said, Solgaleo got up and stretched.

"I can say that we've become a little more than random strangers."

He chuckled and extended his hand for me to shake.

I chuckled too, and took it.

"I look forward to seeing you at the seminar, Aladar." Solgaleo stated. "I really want to talk to you more. You seem like a pretty cool kid."

"Nah." I replied, sticking my tongue out.

He replied to that by placing his hand on my head, messing up the fur on my head.

"We'll see about that." He said, sticking out his own tongue, which was yellow by the way. "See ya."

Waving, he walked away.

You know, meeting Solgaleo had made me feel more invigorated about learning about Alola.

He was quite a nice guy.

Kinda handsome too…

With that thought, I myself got up from the bench, also stretching.

"Looks like I'd better head back."

 **xXOOOOOXx**

And head back I did.

Unfortunately, despite it being midnight, and I in my bed, I couldn't sleep at all.

It might have been the heat, but I knew that it was the day's events that were keeping me up.

Everyone finding out that Feral and I dated, my picture being torn, and meeting Solgaleo. For a day that was supposed to go by quickly, a lot happened.

Not to mention those two chats I had…

That nude picture of Hound was still clawing at the back of my mind.

"Okay, I need some more air." I said, hopping out of bed and heading to the window.

Looking out, I saw my empty street; nothing special. The streetlights were on, and they lit up the area pretty well. No cars drove by, and the whole area was silent; a little too silent if you ask me, at least for a Friday night.

Oh yeah, Keldeo and Ice had yet to get back to me either.

Part of me wanted to play on my laptop, but my eyes had already adjusted to the dark, and I didn't feel like blinding myself. I wanted to play more Birth By Sleep on the emulator I got, and I was doing my best to get the secret ending on Normal, which was apparently hard to get.

I would look it up, but I was too lazy.

"Must have something to do with the reports. I think there's twelve of them including the letter. I have all but twelve and five."

Oh yeah, talking to myself. Also a habit I had.

However, my thoughts were interrupted when I hear a soft buzzing noise, as well as rustling coming from the nearby bushes.

"Is someone there?!" I called out.

…

…

…

No response, and the rustling continued.

Well, they asked for it.

"Pow Hammer!"

Shouting that, I tossed a red pow hammer that I summoned from nowhere in the direction of the bushes. It landed a second later with a satisfying squeak noise.

"Ow!"

That was the response I was waiting for.

Someone fell out of the bushes; someone I didn't expect to see.

Well, to be honest, part of me wasn't surprised at all.

I climbed out of my window and to the front of the house using a large tree that was next to me. Making my way down, I was greeted by none other than Codes, who was still in a daze from getting hit by the Pow Hammer I threw at him.

Maybe I should have used Hammer Rain…

"Codes, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

The Feraligatr had managed to stand, but he was still dazed.

"Xehanort Report five. Mirage Arena, Unchained Prison Guard." Was all he said, then he fell back down.

Well, that answers one question.

Apparently he had also been listening to me talking to myself.

After a minute, Codes managed to get himself together.

He looked nervous, but I don't blame him; I was giving him a very unamused look.

"I- uh, wanted to give this to you." He said, handing me a little ziplock bag.

In it was the remains of the picture I had that Hound torn up.

Great…

"And you brought this to me at eleven at night because…?" I asked.

"I wanted to say sorry?" He replied, a nervous chuckle following. "And umm, maybe you would still want it?"

I sighed.

Such a terrible liar…

"I should throw another hammer at you." I replied back. "You were stalking me, weren't you? How long have you been doing this?"

"Ehhhhhhh…."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"That depends," The water-type replied, scratching the back of his head. "Do you want the 'I acknowledge that I'm a stalker' answer, or the 'I just realized how much of a creep I am; brutally honest' answer?"

All of a sudden, I felt very violated.

"Hehe, I've been stalking you ever since middle school. I've actually been in your room many times when you're not around. You know, I only just not realized how creepy that is. I've seen pretty much everything in your room, save anything on your computer. Don't worry though, I usually put anything back that I touch, and-"

"Oh righteous will, let dole thy sword of lightning upon those who bare false."

As he babbled, I had been casting, and he was about to feel the thunder.

"Thunder Blade!"

After said spell, a blade of lightning fell from the sky, and I watched as the older male was electrocuted.

He fell to the ground a second later, covered in a layer of black soot, and twitching.

"Uuuggh…" He groaned. "Y-yeah… I kinda deserve that."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I almost shouted, furiously blushing if I may add. "You've been stalking me since middle school?! Going into my house?!"

Once again, Codes got up, shaking the burnt soot from his body.

"Yup." He replied, stretching. "I told you, I really like you. I mean, you don't really have anything too embarrassing to hide, but I did find out about your addiction to Nidoking."

"It's not an addiction!" I almost instantly replied. "I-I just think that they're really cool, and kinda hot. Something about their large, purple bodies, nice muscles… And, I even wrote a story about me and a Nidoking. I haven't finished it yet though."

Arceus damn it…

Soon there was an awkward silence between us.

"Uhh, I should probably go." The gator stated.

"That's a good idea." I replied. "Please stop stalking me."

He turned his head to the side.

"Oh, and Codes…"

I kinda felt bad for what I was about to do. Even if he was insufferable, now that I found out that he's been stalking me for so long, I could tell that he indeed liked me.

I don't like him back though. I still can't forgive what a terrible person he is.

"I'm seeing someone else."

With that lie I just told, I immediately felt negative energy in the air.

Codes had began shaking, and I could tell he was trying to hide the fact that his heart was just torn.

"S-sure."

He put on an obviously fake smile.

"I-I'll stop. I-it was a childish th-thing anyway."

He ran off after saying that, and right before he left my sight, I saw him running with his arm covering his face.

I couldn't say I felt proud of myself. As horrible as this sounds, I didn't think watching my childhood bully run away crying from a broken heart, would make me feel this bad.

I sighed, and made my way back to my room.

Laying on my bed, I debated if that was right thing to do. Codes was an asshole to me all my life, but two wrongs don't make a right, even if I felt like he deserved it.

Once more, I sighed, closing my eyes.

He'll get over it. He just needs time.

 **Aww, poor Codes, again.  
** **Also Pow Hammer is one of my favorite artes. It's just so silly, yet effective. Thunder Blade is also awesome.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why is this so late?  
** **Two words: Nintendo Switch**

 **Yeah, guess who got his? And I got it right after I started my other story too, talk about terrible timing.**

 **I really love all the games I have on it. The first game I played on it was Splatoon 2, and it was the only game I played for almost a month, then I tried PuyoPuyo Tetris, and that game was way more fun that I thought it would be. So awesome.**

 **And then there's the game I first got for the Switch before I even got the thing: Breath of the Wild. Dear. Sweet. Arceus. The game is amazing, but I must have died a million times trying to get the general basis of the game. It's definitely different than any Zelda game I've ever played. (Also Kass in my husbando. Sidon is pretty hot too). The Bows are easily my favorite weapon. Also Revali is scum, claiming to be the best archer of the Rito, yet dying to the easiest boss in the game, that I beat by just using arrows... Seems legit.**

 **What else? Oh yeah, Miitopia.  
I honestly didn't expect that game to turn into a fanfiction. My main party of four is Aladar, Solgaleo, Michael, and Aladar. The Aladars get along with everyone, but Solgaleo and Michael do not like each other...  
Here's a list of all my characters: Aladar(Esr), Solgaleo, Michael(Nido), Aladar(Toagz/Etns), Roy, Michael, BlakeZ, Storm, Eleanor, and Hajime  
Ship list: Aladar/Solgaleo, Aladar/Michael(Nido), Roy/Michael, BlakeZ/Eleanor, Hajime/Storm  
I seriously recommend this game to those any having thoughts of getting it.**

 **All excuses aside, enjoy.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, just saying.**

 **Anyway...**

"Okay, you take care now." Dad said and he and Mom finished putting their luggage in the car. "Call us if anything happens, and have fun at the seminar; we expect pictures!"

"We love you." Mom called out as she entered the passenger's seat.

That said, Dad entered the car, then waved at me as he started it up.

"We'll be back in a couple weeks."

"I know." I replied. "I'll be fine. Take care; have fun."

I went back in the house right after they drove off. It was now seven in the morning, and I would be lying if I said I slept well last night.

I still felt bad for lying to Codes. His face was pure anguish last night, even if I didn't see it, and I really hoped he didn't feel this way for too long. Not that I cared that much of course, but I can only imagine what Hell school would bring for me come Monday.

Well, school was already Hell, so I guess it couldn't really get that much worse.

Famous last words…

Not to mention it was pretty hot last night. At least it's a little cooler this morning, and it was cloudy out at the moment.

"Whatever." I said, heading to the fridge to get a meal. "Arceus, why am I thinking about Codes so much? I need to think about something else."

My mind flew to the next best thing: Solgaleo.

"Solgaleo…" I muttered, closing the fridge after getting the milk out. "I'm still surprised that I ran into him of all people. One of the leaders of Alola…"

 _I look forward to seeing you at the seminar, Aladar. I really want to talk to you more. You seem like a pretty cool kid._

Those words that he said to me last night played over and over in my head, and they were also part of what kept me up. I felt really honored that he said that to me. I really want to talk to him more too, and maybe, just maybe, he could help me find a place in Alola after I graduate.

Smiling, I blushed a little as I poured a bowl of cereal.

 _Just joking. I'm thirty-two._

I chuckled again.

You know, I think the two of us would make pretty good friends…

As I was thinking, my E-handbook that was on the couch pinged, making me jump.

"Took you guys long enough." I said to myself, hopping off the chair, grabbing the device, then opening the chat box.

"Hey!"

I smiled as two figures in chat boxes appeared on the screen.

Keldeo the colt, and Ice the Fennekin.

Keldeo seemed pretty happy and cheerful, and was sitting at his desk, but Ice looked like he was going to pass out at any second, and was still half-asleep in bed.

"It took you guys long enough." I said, smiling and taking another bite of my cereal. "Did you two go into the forest behind the school again?"

"I wish." Ice groaned. "Finals are making the students into zombies."

"You do know that if you did better, you wouldn't need to do all of your finals." Keldeo pointed out.

I nodded in agreement.

"Not all of us are perfect." The fox replied, burying his head in his pillow.

Keldeo and I laughed.

Oh man, it felt so nice to talk to these guys again.

Like I said before, we talk all the time, but it just felt like old times, talking on these student E-handbooks.

It was as if I was still at boarding school.

"So, what have you two been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing new really." Keldeo replied. "Things have been kinda quiet since everyone graduated and you moved back. Right now it's just Ice, Me, Dusk, and Storm. We don't raise any Hell or anything, but the four of us at times can be quite underwhelmed."

"Well, at least when we graduate, we can meet back up with everyone." Ice commented, raising himself slightly. "I know Feral is going to take me around and on tours with him."

That wasn't much of a surprise.

"Tyro, Terrakion, and I plan on going on many expeditions." Keldeo added. "There's still so much to see that we don't know. One place we plan on visiting when I finish school is Mount Cornet in Sinnoh. Rumors say that there's a place there that connects the world of the ancients to this world. Maybe we'll meet Arceus himself!"

Right after Keldeo said that, the E-Handbook chat beeped, meaning that someone wanted to join.

My guess was probably Storm or Dusk.

"Feel free to add them Keldeo." Said Ice.

I was way off…

"Hey boys, you're up early."

It was Principal Arch, who happened to be sitting on a couch in some pink pajamas and drinking a coffee.

"Principal Arch?" The three of us said at the same time.

"That's my name." He said, sipping his coffee.

We were confused.

"Hey, don't forget that my E-handbook keeps track of who's chatting with who. Is it wrong to check up on my three students?"

Well, I guess not, was the look the three of us gave each other.

"Keldeo was talking about how maybe he, Tyro, and Terrakion could someday meet Arceus." I said, getting Arch up to speed a little. "I wonder what it would be like, meeting Arceus? I have bone to pick with him, messing up my life the way he has."

"I'm sure he would probably smack you upside the head for saying that." Arch replied, sipping his coffee again. "I think he's done quite well with you if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes.

As if Principal Arch would know anything about how Arceus works.

The four of us chatted for a bit. Our conversations jumped from topic to topic, ranging from life, education, artes, useless drama, eventually leading up to my horrible day yesterday. Arch wasn't pleased that my picture was destroyed and that I had a stalker, but Keldeo and Ice were pissed. I didn't want to just rant, so I moved onto the next topic; one that popped in my head way later than it should have.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" I stated, a smile appearing on my face. "I actually met Solgaleo, one of the leaders of Alola!"

"Seriously?!" Both my friends replied, shocked by what I said.

Arch just tilted his head.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, he tripped and fell into a small stream, and he freaked out." I explained. "I heard him cry out, and I thought that someone was in trouble. I guess he's a little clumsy, but he's kinda cool. We chatted for a bit on a bench, and he told me that he looks forward to talking to me again at the Alolan seminar I'll be attending tomorrow."

"Well isn't that nice." Arch said, sipping his fourth cup of coffee. "You'll have to introduce me."

"Wow Aladar." Keldeo replied. "You can like, get along with anyone as long as they don't live in your area."

That statement made me roll my eyes.

Well, he wasn't lying.

"So I've been told…"

A yawn left my mouth.

"Also I-"

Before I could finish what I was going to say, the doorbell rang.

I checked the time on my handbook, and it read seven thirty-two A.M.

My friends also must have heard it, since they were giving me blank looks.

"Give me one sec."

That said, I hopped out of my chair and walked over to the door, and was about to open it, but I paused.

If Codes is at the other side of this door, I swear to Arceus that I will…

…

I really don't know anymore.

Damn, we really need to get a peephole for this door.

Opening the door, to no surprise at all, was the guy who couldn't seem to get out of my face at all. This time he didn't seem to be in anguish though, but his arms were crossed, and he had an unamused look on his face.

I growled, attempting to close the door on his face, but he stopped it with his foot, and pushed it back.

"Get out of my life!" I almost shouted.

Codes flinched for a second, but almost instantly returned to his glare.

"I thought about what you said last night." The Feraligatr stated, taking a step in, making me take a step back. "You're bluffing, aren't you?! You don't have a boyfriend. No one in town likes you! You just said that so you could make me feel like shit and get off your back, didn't you?"

Woah…

Codes was being pretty straightforward, and I really didn't expect him to call my bluff so quickly.

"Aladar, I'm trying to be genuine with you!" He continued. "I get it, you don't like me, and I understand. I've been an ass, a creeper, and a horrible person in general, but I'm done with all of that, and you don't need to lie to me just to shut me up. Can't you see that I want to make everything up to you?!"

"Who's to say they live in town?" I replied. "And would I really lie just to make you feel like crap? Because maybe you forget, that I don't care about you at all."

I was standing on thin ice right now. Losing my cool would be bad, and I needed to think of a solution, quick!

"We've been talking online for a few months now. He's a great guy, and you pale in comparison."

"Oh really?" Replied codes, along with a sharp sarcastic tone. "And who is this great guy I pale in comparison with?"

I growled again, but at least I knew what to say.

"I'm not telling you." Was my bitter reply.

"Really now?" Was his bitter reply, along with rolling his eyes. "And why not?"

Here it was.

"I'm sure you remember what happened when I told you that Feral and I dated…"

He flinched again, this time his glare faded, and he let out another sigh.

I would have smiled for getting ahead, but now was not the time.

"Codes, I'm not lying. It's none of your business who I date."

"Yes you are!"

Despite how well I was bluffing, I still felt horrible for lying like this.

"Please, just stop!"

The water-type's facade was breaking, and tears were appearing his eyes.

Arceus, why do you put me in these situations?

"Let it go, Codes!"

What happened next was not something I expected.

Before I knew it, there was a sharp pain in the side of my face. I felt blood, and when I touched it with my hand, red liquid coated it.

Codes had slashed at me.

Keep in mind that moves and artes only attacked the energy of a pokemon, hence why pokemon only faint when being hit too much by them. Those types of attacks don't make us bleed, only hurt as if we were simulating the pain.

Codes had physically attacked me with his claws, making me bleed.

Looking at the Feraligatr, I could tell that he was just as shocked as I was.

Part of me wanted to cry, but I toughed it out, and actually let out a pained chuckle.

"Heh, let's just add this to your list of why you would be a terrible boyfriend."

"Al! I-I'm so sorry!"

Now he was freaking out.

"I-I didn't- I-I d-don't know wha-what-"

Codes was fumbling with his words; clearly he didn't know what to do, and I could tell how hopeless the situation was getting for him.

So much that he turned away and ran out the door.

I almost felt sorry for him…

Almost.

"Aladar, is everything alright over there?"

That was Arch; I kinda forgot that I had put my friends on hold when I answered the door.

I closed the door, then walked back to the table, clenching the wound on my face.

"Woah!"

The three of them were surprised to say the least.

I looked over at Arch's screen, and saw that a pink light began shining around him, meaning that he was casting.

"I've got your back." He said. "First Aid!"

That said, a light flashed on my cheek, and my wounds disappeared.

Glad that healing artes were able to heal minor wounds as well as energy. I mean, I was gonna use that exact arte on myself, but I had no complaints about Principal Arch using it.

"I didn't know that you could cast First Aid through a screen." Keldeo stated.

"Most people can't." Arch replied. "Aladar, what happened? I mean, we heard most of what was going on, but are you alright?"

I sighed.

"I'll be fine." I replied. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm more worried about him than me. I'm trying to get Codes to stop going after me. It's been not even a full day since I found out that he liked me, and I've already had enough of it. He can't take no for an answer."

Arch facepalmed, covering his eyes with his hand.

Keldeo hung his head back in his chair, covering his ears with his arms.

Ice gave a dull look, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

The four of us all groaned at the same time.

"I need to go now." Arch stated. "I'll see you at the seminar tomorrow, Aladar. Be sure to bring your torn picture, I can find someone to fix it for you."

I didn't really know if that was possible, but I've seen Principal Arch find a solution for almost every problem, so I trust him.

That said, Arch left the chat.

"I need to go too." Ice said. "I need to study for finals. I envy you two so much."

"Hey, we have finals too." Keldeo replied. "Like you said, we're not perfect either. Sorry to bail on you Al, but I think I'll help Ice study."

I chuckled.

"It's fine. I have some sleep to catch up on anyway." I replied.

Either that or finishing Birth by Sleep…

A random thought then appeared in my head.

"You know, the Balloon spells from Dream Drop Distance are pretty much a broken versions of the mines from Birth By Sleep…"

I really hope Aqua is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts Three...

 **I really hope that KH3 comes out on the switch.**

 **Also I may be part of a minority here, but I've actually pre-ordered UltraSun. I really hope it's better than Sun and Moon. I'm not saying those games were bad, but in my opinion, they are the worst games to date. The Pokemon, characters, graphics and story were all good, but everything else sucked... Also it took me way too long to get a fucking Tyranitarite! And when I said way too long, I mean way too long for them to release it.**

 **Anyway, thoughts and opinions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's word: Motivation  
I wrote this to make up for my absence due to the Switch...  
Peace offerings!**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, just saying**

 **Anyway...**

Yesterday would have been a day to forget if Codes hadn't visited, otherwise nothing really happened.

The rest of yesterday and most of this morning I spent just relaxing; napping, playing games, and all of that good stuff. I may not have been productive, but I had the whole house to myself, and who doesn't like peace and quiet every once in awhile.

Also, Codes didn't show his face today, which was more than relieving for me.

Now it was Sunday afternoon, and Soundwave was fitting me into his old tuxedo before he would leave town for work.

"So, I kinda forgot one thing." I said as he tied the tie around neck. "I'm gonna be heading to the seminar by bus, but I don't have a ride home."

"You said your old principal was going right?" He replied. "Just ask him for a ride home."

Oh…

Well, that was a good suggestion, but my main problem with that was that Terreson was an hour away from here, so that's a bit of a drive.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. Though I had a reason for going, I kinda felt like I was a little low on the food chain for heading to a formal seminar. There would most likely be many important people there from both Unova and Alola, and simply asking around for information would be a little awkward.

"Of course not." The Alakazam said, patting my tie. "I'm sure the people who come from Alola would be more than happy to tell you about their region. It'll make them feel as if people are interested about them."

As reassuring as that was, I really didn't appreciate him reading my mind like that.

"Plus you said to that Solgaleo fella that you would come right?"

"That is true." I replied, walking to the full-body mirror. "I guess if he's expecting to see me, then I shouldn't have much to worry about. Plus he can most likely give me the gist about history and culture since he's one of the leaders. Plus... I wanna become good friends with him."

I smiled at my attire; black tuxedo and tuxedo pants along with a red tie.

Common and cliched, but it looked great.

"Thanks for lending me this."

"Feel free to keep it." He replied with a shrug. "It's too small for me, and I already have another one. No need to make you spend a ton of money for one if that one is only slightly used."

That said, he looked at his watch.

"Well, time for me to head off." The man stated, a slight groan leaving his lips. "This next week is gonna drag."

I chuckled, giving him a hug.

"You're the best, Soundwave." I said, nuzzling him. "I have some ice cream sandwiches in the freezer if you want one before you go."

And once I said that, the freezer door instantly opened, one of the sandwiches flying into his hand, then the door closed back up.

Well, he definitely wanted it.

"Much appreciated." He replied, giving a cool smile as he opened the treat. "You're also the best, Al. You have fun at the seminar. I'm sure you'll make some friends there."

"I'm pretty sure I will too~"

After all, there's a legendary pokemon there who wishes to spend time with me.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks. I wasn't as nervous anymore, and was now excited, more excited than I have been for anything in a long time.

"Well, I'm off!" Said Soundwave as the two of us left the house.

I had locked the door and had a clipboard and pen in my hands, my wallet in my back pocket, and my phone in my front pocket. Now it was time to head to the bus stop, and the bus to Terreson should be here in about fifteen minutes, so I have more than enough time to get there from here.

The weather was very nice right now. The heat had gone up a tad since yesterday, but it wasn't unbearable. The afternoon sun shone a nice orange, and the sky didn't have cloud in sight.

I just had this feeling that tonight was gonna be a good one.

The walk to the bus stop went by quickly, and my optimistic thoughts continued.

There was this smile on my face that I'm sure would weird out some people.

"Okay, just don't do anything that will embarrass yourself."

I didn't want to rain on my little optimism parade, but I needed to say that now. The last thing I want is to make a fool of myself in front of people, especially at a formal gathering like this.

I can say that I've been spared humiliation by events like this by not going to them.

For instance, I didn't even think about going to Prom.

I'm sure that would have been a disaster.

"Okay, happy thoughts again."

Back to the weather: I'm sure that it'll remain nice out though the afternoon and night. The transition from afternoon sky to starry night should be magical. I've seen the building that the seminar is going to be taking place in, and it's two stories tall, and has two balconies on the top floor, both large enough for a few groups of people to dine one it, and doing so under the stars…

A dreamy sigh left my lips.

My eyes then shot open.

"Wait… What if I meet someone there?!"

Another blush appeared on my face.

I was more than sure that there would be some handsome single guys there.

Before I could finish that thought though, I saw the bus in the distance, and I reached to my wallet to grab my bus pass.

Oh dear, I just realized that this bus ride was going to be one of those moments in your life where it's over in a flash, but at the same time, drags on for eternity.

Arceus damn it, I'm so excited!

I did my best to not leap onto the bus. I took an empty seat, looking around the bus to see that a few other people seemed to be in formal attire as well. Surprisingly though, the bus was pretty quiet; I mean, no one was talking about being excited for the seminar or anything, and with the amount of people dressed up, I'd figure there would be at least some chit-chat going on…

All of a sudden I felt a little unnerved.

Then another thought appeared in my mind that made me freak out.

What if someone from my school goes, and tries to do something rotten to me?!

Dear Arceus, that would be horrible!

I had to take a few silent breaths after that though.

It really did worry me though. I wouldn't be surprised if no one from my school showed up, but at the same time, this would be one of those things Hound would go to just to ruin my day. Also there was Feral, and if he goes, things would just be awkward the whole night.

I assume they don't know I'm going, but the thought still scares me.

"Okay, calm down Al." I whispered, looking out the window as the bus drove. "Now is not the time to freak out. Don't forget that you're not just there to have a good time; you need to get information for your report too."

A sigh followed.

To get my mind off the subject for a bit, I got my phone out and opened an Ocarina app I had on it.

Let's see…

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, down, right, left, right, left, right, up, high-right…

Umm…

I fiddled around with the app to see if I could finish the tune, but I eventually got tired of it. Maybe someday I'll find out the proper notes, and I do not intend on looking it up to see if anyone else has.

That aside, I checked Telegram next.

I didn't really plan on chatting with anyone. Not that I didn't want to, but the last thing I wanted was to get no reply, but one while I was at the seminar; it would just be a waste of both of our time.

Oh dear, here comes the boredom.

Are we there yet?

 **xXOOOOOXx**

Okay, off the bus, and to the building!

That was my first thought after I stepped out of the bus. Remember when I said that it was probably going to be one of those moments when it would be both fast and slow at the same time? I was wrong; it freaking dragged, and that was probably the longest hour drive of my life.

I was so glad it was over.

However, I soon noticed something really off…

I looked behind me at the people getting off of the bus. They were heading in the direction opposite of the seminar…

"Wha?!"

It didn't take long for them to clear out, leaving me alone in the clearing in front of the seminar building.

There was a lack of cars around too.

I looked at my phone, and it read four p.m., the time the event planned on starting.

"Well, I guess no one is here yet because it's early." I started, turning my head to face the direction all the other people went. "Though I do wonder where they all went. I'm pretty sure this is the building that held it; was there another event going on today?"

Whatever, I guess I'd better go in now…

Alone…

"Okay, deep breath Al."

Taking a really deep breath, I made my way towards the front doors of the building.

This was really nerve-wracking by the way…

Three…

Two…

One…

I stepped through the doors, gripping my clipboard and pen pretty tight.

"Alola!"

Huh?

Looking inside, there were quite a few people here, at least more than I thought there would be, with both pokemon familiar and new to me. The place despite the people in formal attire, was reminiscent to a tropical island, like there was exotic tropical flowers, some beach wallpaper, some calming music with soft waves mixed in, a couple torches (In safe areas of course), some fake palm trees…

Wow… How nice.

"This is for you!"

Huh?

That voice came from below me, and when I looked, I saw an adorable little blue seal there. He was wearing a small tuxedo just like mine, and was holding a flower string necklace that was apparently for me.

Kawaii!

"Why, thank you." I said with a chuckle, receiving the necklace from him, then putting it on.

After I put it on, he hugged my leg, making my heart melt a little.

"Alola!" He said.

"A...lola?"

Not that I didn't know that it was the region name…

"Alola is how we say hi!" He explained, looking up at me with those innocent azure eyes.

Okay, that makes more sense.

"Alola!"

This time another child approached me; he was a red and black cat, and he was wearing a white snazzy tuxedo. He also handed me something; it was a scancard for my phone.

"That card contains all the known pokemon of Alola, as well as islands, monuments, history, and all the important stuff. I hope it helps you get to know our kind well."

That said, he took the blue seal's hand and ran off.

I didn't waste any time, and scanned the card with my phone, all sorts of information popping out onto it. I could tell that this would make my report a lot easier to do, and would be lying if I said I was expecting to get all of this information so easily; and to be honest, kinda takes the fun out of asking around.

Also, looking at my clipboard, I eyed the trash next to the door.

…

It was temping...

Should I?

As painful as the choice was, I decided against it; I did like this clipboard.

"Y-you came…"

That voice!

Walking up to me was none other than the first Alolan pokemon I met, the one who happened to fall into to the stream, and the one who I came to see here today.

Solgaleo.

Our eyes met, but soon traveled to each other's flower necklaces, causing the both of us to laugh a little.

"Alola, Sol." I said to him, greeting him the Alolan way.

"Alola, Little One~"

 **Chapter was a tad bit shorter than usual, but not too much.  
** **Looks like the exciting stuff starts soon~  
**  
 **Also, anyone who can figure out the tune of the Ocarina I played (Or attempted) gets a cookie.**

 **That's about it.  
** **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... My excuse this time?**

 **Me: I think I'll write.  
** **Switch: Super Mario Odyssey.  
** **Me: Okay, I'll play that, but only for a bit, then I'll write more.  
** **Switch: Fire Emblem Warriors.  
Me: Okay, I do like like that. I'll play it for a bit, then I'll write, this time for sure.**  
 **3DS: Here, try Monster Hunter Stories~**  
 **Me: Holy shit, this is fucking awesome!**  
 **3DS: Oh yeah, Ultra Sun**  
 **Me: Meh, not bad, worth beating, maybe I'll finally write now.**  
 **Switch: Splatoon 2 update, many new maps, new weapons, Splatfest, New Ranked mode, New clothes  
Me: AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH! *Glued to Switch***

 **Yeah, plz spare me.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise Ultra Sun would have been a bit better. Just get past the first island, then it gets better from there.**

 **Anyway...**

"I'm so glad that you came." The feline stated, a look of pure joy on his face. "I'm also a little surprised how early you've come; I thought you'd take a little longer."

He chuckled.

"No matter, the important part is that you're here, as well as quite a few others."

Wow, Sol is really happy to see me… I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but he seemed to be in quite a good mood, a lot better than when I saw him Friday.

I know he said he wanted to talk to me more, but damn…

"Yeah, it seems some people got here earlier than I did." I replied, looking around at the people chatting away. "Well, it's a good way of starting this seminar. It also means that even more people should arrive as time goes by, and by the look of things, I don't think the press are here yet."

You know, now that I think of it, all the people who were on the bus that headed in the opposite direction... I wonder if the press were there?

Seriously, something important must be going on if many people were all dressed up and not headed to this seminar...

"Of course! Until the press arrives, I'd love to spend some time with you, there's much I'd like to discuss." Sol replied, interrupting my thoughts.

Also, discuss?

"Wait…" He said, pausing. "Is discuss the right word? I mean, what I want to talk about isn't too important, so I don't think we'd be discussing… Fuck, these formal events are getting to my head."

…

Okay?

It seems that Solgaleo is in a bit of a rut right now, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, you basically just want to chat with me. Like casually."

"Yes! That."

I saw a small blush appear on his face.

"So, umm, how are you doing today, Little One?"

Little One?

He already called me that a minute ago, but I just now questioned it.

"Well, pretty good." I replied, smiling. "I've got to say that I was pretty excited to come, and to see you again. These last couple days have been pretty uneventful. My parents are out of town for a couple weeks, so I've just been chilling and watching the house; I needed a reason to get out of the house for a while."

"Watching the house are ya?" He asked, chuckling. "And how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Solgaleo's smile suddenly showed a few more teeth.

Wow… Seriously, his smile was amazing.

"And what about you?" I asked. "How is the life of Solgaleo?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I myself wasn't a little nervous about today." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "But it seems that there are more friendly Unovians then I thought there'd be. To be honest, I'm supposed to be greeting people, but I really wanted to see you. Like I said, I'm surprised you got here so early. I planned to have a few refreshments ready for you, but I guess we'll get to that later."

"And you're shirking your leaderly responsibilities?" I replied back, playfully sticking out my tongue.

Another blush appeared on his face.

"W-well…"

He sighed a little.

"You're right, I should be seeing the people coming in."

"Oh, don't worry about anything." Someone else replied.

The two of us looked to the side where the voice came from.

It was Principal Arch.

"Hey!"

I looked back at Solgaleo, who looked surprised.

"You're-"

"Ias Arch," Arch spoke, cutting the lion off. "Principal of Waterfront Boarding School. Aladar here is one of my students."

Principal Arch shot Sol a weird look, and the lion was silent for a second, but soon put on another smile.

"Nice to see you could make it, Arch." The lion said, both him and Arch shaking hands.

Did he and Principal Arch know each other? I mean, Arch said that I could introduce him to Solgaleo, but what was with that awkwardness between him and Sol that I just felt?

Did they know each other?

…

No, that wouldn't be possible.

"Anyway." Arch continued. "There doesn't seem to be anyone else arriving at the moment, so I think you have time to socialize for a bit. Aladar seemed to look forward to speaking to you again as well. We happened to talk about you a couple days ago, and he was thinking of moving to Alola after he graduated."

Wait… What?!

My ears shot up, and a blush appeared on my face as the Arched man spoke.

How did he know about that? I mean, we talked about Solgaleo for a bit, but nothing of any plans I had about Alola and after I graduated.

Was Principal Arch just trying to set me up for something, or did he know? And if he did, how?! I know we can communicate through telepathy, but he couldn't read my mind like Soundwave…

Could he?

Before I could say anything, Solgaleo took one of my hands into both of his, and shook it almost vigorously.

"Aladar, there's plenty of room for you in Alola!"

The blush on my face grew a little as the lion got a little closer. I was smiling though; it was weird that Arch said what he did as if he knew what I was thinking, but at least I didn't need to start some awkward conversation about the topic.

I would need to talk to him about that later though…

Also, Solgaleo somehow managed to look even more thrilled than he did when I got here.

"I'm sure you'll find life on the islands both enjoyable and relaxing." Solgaleo continued. "And if you're looking for a job, never fear, because with Alola returning to the mainland, many places are hiring since people are leaving to move here, or if you want to do college, there are some fine community colleges with boarding at a fair price. Or…"

He pulled me a little closer to him.

"If I'm correct, you're a pokemon of Hoenn, right?"

Solgaleo was talking a bit too fast for my liking, and I was a bit overwhelmed, but I understood what he was saying, and nodded at his last question.

"Well… We have yet to assign an ambassador between Alola and Hoenn, and since you're a pokemon of Hoenn origin, you could fit the bill."

Wha?!

Ambassador?

"Umm, not that I'm not flattered or anything, but aren't I a little low for a political position like that?" I asked. "I mean, I've never actually been to Hoenn, and I don't think that Groudon would let some random Zangoose be an ambassador."

"Though you do know Groudon." Arch pointed out. "Not to mention that you manage to get along with almost anyone that isn't in Unova."

Once again, my cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Well… Yeah, but Groudon's just an acquaintance of mine. The only reason I know him is because I went to school and am friends with his son, and happened to run into him during Visitor's Day."

"Groudon and I are pretty good friends too." Solgaleo added. "He and I are actually quite alike. We're both young legendaries. He's only a year younger than I am. Though unlike me, he didn't really have another ruler alongside him; I have Lunala, but he's been taking care of things over there solo. Kinda impressive really."

He wasn't lying.

Arch chuckled, waving his hands and using his psychic powers to get himself a cup of coffee.

"How about we discuss formalities such as that later? I think right now, you should get to know each other more."

You know, I'm pretty sure Principal Arch was setting me up here. He's been acting really casually about everything here. He must really want me to go to Alola, or at least is doing his best to get Solgaleo really friendly with me to ensure that I can get what I want.

Not that I don't appreciate it, but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a little weirded out by it.

"Sol, did you know that Aladar has access to a holy arte?" Arch asked.

"A holy arte?" The lion repeated, looking back at me. "Aren't those like really rare fairy-type artes that can only be learned if passed on by a god who knows them?"

Principal Arch chuckled as a response.

"Yes, I myself know one of them; Judgement, but seeing how I'm no god, I couldn't pass any to him."

Solgaleo for some reason rolled his eyes when Arch said that…

"Aladar only knows Angel Feathers." Arch continued. "It's nowhere near as powerful as Judgment, but it's still a nice spell."

"Umm, I know Angel Feathers, Holy Song, Sacrifice, and Grand Cross." I corrected.

As soon as I said that, Arch spit out the coffee he was sipping, and started coughing.

"What?!" He replied, and if I may add, this was the first time I've seen him look genuinely surprised. "You know Holy Song and Sacrifice?! Since when?! And what the hell is Grand Cross? I'm an expert on the subject of holy artes, and I've never heard of such a spell!"

Wow…

You know, for some reason, Arch looked as if he was offended…

Also, Solgaleo was laughing under his breath; I could hear him.

"Grand Cross is the strongest arte I know. It takes a bit to cast, but it's really powerful. I just kinda learned it out of nowhere." I explained, using some hand gestures. "I was casting Angel Feathers one day, then all of a sudden, boom, Grand Cross. As for the other spells, I dunno where I learned them, I just did."

Principal Arch then grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Use Grand Cross on me, right now!" He commanded. "I need to see this for myself!"

I was a little shaken from the sudden command, and a few people were now staring at us.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It could really hurt you, and is this really the best place to do s-"

Before I could properly finish that sentence, Principal Arch hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me outside.

Man… Arch wasn't exactly scrawny, but he was a lot physically stronger than he looked…

As I was placed on the ground outside, Arch stood a bit aways from me. Solgaleo and a lot of other people seemed to be really interested, and decided to follow us. Also, looking at the small crowd, I noticed a couple familiar faces, specifically Mrs. Teresa and her Leafeon brother, Oscar, who must have arrived either recently, or before I got here, and I just now happened to notice them.

I took a deep breath; it seemed that Arch was serious about this.

He seemed really adamant about me using Grand Gross on him…

Alright, here I go…

Taking another deep breath, I found myself soon hovering slightly above the ground as I began casting. Small, pink, crystal wings appeared on my back, and there was a glowing pink light at my feet; sparkles and pink feathers appeared around my body as the spell charged. The thing about holy magic is that the caster's stance and light was different than when casting a regular spell; though all of it was mainly for show, it did make using holy magic stand out.

Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed about the wings on my back only being for show.

"Oh glimmer of the supreme ruler that guides us to daybreak, lend me your ear and hear my voice. Grand, holy prayers will be spoken for eternity. Now, let there be light..."

That said, I held my hand up, and three rings of light circled around my body as the spell finished charging.

"Grand Cross!"

With all that done, I watched Arch's reaction. Lights and holy runes appeared below his feet, and at first he looked interested, but soon his face changed into an expression of pain as the light below him began shocking him, soon after, sending him about a foot into the air, following up with giant cross that appeared from his chest, and pretty much exploded into another bright light, sending him flying.

The man smacked into the side of the building wall, and landed in a pile of potted plants that were alongside the building.

A long groan left his lips.

Me, Mrs. Teresa, and a few other people casted some healing artes on him all at once.

"Sorry!" I called out as I rushed over to him. "I didn't overdo it, did I?"

Arch groaned again, brushing himself off, luckily his outfit didn't get too dirty.

"No," He replied, smiling and patting my head. "I am actually quite impressed, and a little envious to be honest…"

After that little event, everyone made their way back into the building. Arch, Sol, and I returned to our original spot, but this time we were joined by a few other people. The people working here had also pulled out a few tables, so we ended up getting one and sitting ourselves down.

"That was really cool!" Solgaleo said, sitting beside me, smiling ear to ear. "That was the first time I've seen such an arte. You're really something special, Al."

"I will admit, that was quite an attack you used."

That came from Mrs. Teresa, who was sitting across from me, and next to Principal Arch.

"To be honest, I'm kinda glad that you can restrain yourself from using that power in school."

I blushed a little from that comment, but she is right.

Makes that Ivy Rush I did on Codes look like a Leafage.

"Don't worry, I made sure that Aladar could control himself." Arch said as he poured Teresa a drink. "When Aladar first learned how to use artes at Waterfront, he was using them way too much to try to solve his problems. I was afraid he would destroy part of the school."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

Everyone at the table chuckled.

Also, it's strange to think about this now, but Arch and Teresa…

I kind of ship it, mainly because Oscar was giving Arch a strange look.

"I'm sure you must know all sorts of magic!"

That voice came from someone new, and he was a Kommo-o, and was the Alolan speaker who came to my school that I missed on Friday. His name was Terminus, and apparently he was one of the best fighters in Alola, who set out with Solgaleo and Lunala to tour the regions.

"I've been looking into learning fire magic." The dragon stated. "You must show me the fire spells you know! If any of them are anything close to how powerful that Grand Cross spell you casted, then they'll be incredibly useful to me!"

"Hold on there Terminus, no need for that right now." Solgaleo said before I could reply. "I think he's had enough after his principal made him cast in front of everyone, plus we're here to socialize, not practice our artes."

Right after after Sol said that, a waiter came over to our table and took our orders.

I had to admit, even though I was technically an adult, I did feel a little low to be sitting with the group of people I was with.

"Though Terminus is onto something." The lion continued, patting my back. "You must be really powerful if you can use spells such as the one you did."

I blushed, scratching the back of my head.

"Actually, I'm not that powerful." I replied. "Most of the artes I have are basic or intermediate. Grand Cross is just a really powerful spell that I picked up because I was lucky to obtain holy magic. Though being a normal-type, I do have access to quite the variety of magic, but nothing really rare or special. I am just a Zangoose after all."

"A shiny delta Zangoose if I may add." Arch piped in.

Though he was right, I rolled my eyes as he clearly missed my point.

"Well, you're definitely special in my book!" Said Solgaleo, taking a sip of the water he had. "You'll be a fine addition to Alola when the time comes. I'm sure you'll have quite a bit to teach our people."

Debatable…

Solgaleo seems to have quite a bit of faith in me after seeing me cast that one spell.

I paused for a second after thinking that.

You know… Sol really seems to want me to come to Alola; he did offer me a job as an ambassador literally five minutes after arriving here, not to mention all those other options he threw in my face.

"You alright there, Little One?"

I realized that I had zoned out for a second, and Sol had brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, smiling. "Just thinking about stuff, specifically the Switch I hope to get in the near future."

That was a lie, but Sol looked really interested, so I proceeded to make that the next topic.

 **One more note before signing off: Working at Macy's during the Holiday Season-Not fun**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**No time to talk, too late, must sleeps now.  
Long chapter.**

"Yeah, and that's pretty much the gist of the island structures." Solgaleo said, pointing at the islands that were on the map on my phone. "I happen to live in Helios City, but my workplace in on Poni island. Poni Island is the oldest island in Alola, and is where the Altar of the Sunne is; the Altar of the Sunne being where my building was built on top of."

At the moment, it was just Solgaleo and I sitting at the table, and Solgaleo had just finished giving me a basic summary of the geography of Alola.

"You know, it's been so nice spending time with you, Little One." The lion said as I put away my phone. "Though Arch was your old principal right? I'm surprised that you're nothing like him."

"Pfft."

I laughed a little.

"Me? Like Arch? No way." I replied, taking a sip from the delicious pinap juice I ordered. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he has rubbed off on me a little, but I'm not like him at all. I'm just a Zangoose~"

Solgaleo chuckled.

"You have some resemblance to him."

"Yeah, white fur."

We both chuckled at that.

Solgaleo then let out an interesting sigh. It almost sounded stressful.

"You okay there, Sol?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about him."

That voice came from Terminus, who seemed to have came back from a little spar that he and one of the guest had.

"You see, Solgaleo used to smoke, and he decided to quit a few days ago." The dragon said with a smile, and for some reason, began to juggle fireballs in his hands. "The poor guy hasn't lit one since he decided to quit, and at times gets a little angsty and makes that noise."

"Terminus!"

Solgaleo glared at the Kommo-o, and his cheeks flushed pink.

Wow… Sol used to smoke?

"Oh, wow, that's nice to hear." I replied. "That's great! I mean, I don't judge people who smoke, but I think it's just bad for your body."

"And burns up a lot of money…"

Both Sol and I said that at the same time.

Once again, the two of us chuckled together, but this time Solgaleo placed his head on the table.

"But it's so hard…" He muttered. "I want one so badly…"

"Hehe, resisting is the battle here, you're doing well~" I said, patting his back. "Do you know what I do when I have to resist something? I usually get something really sweet, or tart, or both! Like a meringue pie~"

I was about to ask Terminus something, but it seemed that he was off entertaining some people with his juggling skills.

Juggling Kommo-o, just when I thought I've seen everything...

Looking back, the lion had tilted his head to face me.

"I dunno…" He replied. "I think I need to cut back on things like that. I need to watch my weight."

Wait…

Seriously?

I gave him a bit of a dumb look.

"Sol, that tuxedo you're wearing must be a size too small."

The picked his head up and looked a tad confused.

"Dude, I can literally see your abs and pecs through that thing." I continued. "Also look at your arms! I wasn't expecting to bring this up, but I'm kinda afraid you'll flex and tear through your sleeves. You look just fine. Hell, you could probably eat a lot of sweets and get away with it."

Solgaleo blushed again, and I saw another smile creep onto his face.

I myself couldn't help but blush a little too. Though appearance wasn't the only thing I focused on when it comes to people, but I had to admit that Solgaleo was a total hunk.

Soon I found myself eyeing him up a little.

Well, as much as I could with him sitting down.

As if there was some sort of cue, the lights dimmed a little, and some slow, romantic music bagan playing.

Looking towards where the music player was, it seemed that there were come couples dancing.

I almost laughed when I saw Principal Arch ask Mrs. Teresa. Oscar looks like he wants to punch Arch in the face.

I guess that's brotherly love.

"Th-that's nice of you to say."

My attention returned to Solgaleo, who had just stood up.

"Do- Would you like to dance with me? For a bit?" He asked.

He held his hand out for me to take, and how could I refuse?

Taking his hand, he helped me out of my seat. Suddenly the thoughts I had about Solgaleo earlier were brought back up.

Solgaleo was acting really nice to me.

Like, REALLY nice…

The lion man escorted me to the dancefloor, and the two of us were immediately the center of attention, seeing how I was a green Zangoose, and Solgaleo was one of the leaders of Alola. I honestly didn't mind the attention, and soon the people went back to their slow dancing, though some still had their eyes on us.

Speaking of, it's been way too long since I've done this. If I was right, I think the last time I slow danced was with Feral during the first year I was at boarding school.

Back to Solgaleo though, looking into his eyes was both nice and weird at the same time. His face had this really hopeful look on it, and he really seemed to be enjoying himself. He also had a pretty nice grip on me, both physically and mentally, I mean, he was pretty charming.

It really didn't take a genius to tell that he had a crush on me…

Also, thinking about what Terminus said a little bit ago, he mentioned that Sol had decided to quit smoking a few days ago.

We met a few days ago.

Coincidence? I think not.

But I'll play along here, to see if my suspicions are correct.

After all, I've dated a guy who kinda jumped into a relationship with me. Though he turned out to be pretty overprotective and possessive, I did enjoy being with him to an extent.

"So, you really want me to come to Alola, right?" I asked, continuing to look into his eyes, smiling.

After asking that, his grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly.

"Of course." He replied. "I'd like all sorts of people to come to my land. I love my people, but I'd love to meet and get to know people from all over, including you. It never hurts to have a younger audience as well, people so full of hopes and dreams, or just people who want to get away or start anew."

Start anew…

"Plus, we don't have any Zangoose in Alola. I'm sure that there'll be others there who'd like to know more about your kind as well."

Huh, he has a point there.

Oh boy, I am getting flashbacks to when Crown and I first met.

Hopefully Sol won't throw two people out a three-story window…

"Well, as Arch told ya, I am thinking about going there after graduation." I said, doing my best to follow the lion's lead as we danced. "You seem to think I'd fit well, and clearly there's enough room there for one, little Zangoose such as myself."

I will admit, it was rather nice to know someone likes you, someone who you didn't hate at least…

This was a pretty wierd time to think of Codes, but knowing that Solgaleo likes me might be another reason I can use to keep the Feraligatr out of my hair.

Well… If I need to.

"You okay there? You seem to be spacing out a little."

The lion snapped me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just that the last few days have been a bit hectic for me. I'm just glad to be here, and be able to relax for a bit."

Though that wasn't entirely true, I could say it was close enough to how these recent days were.

Although the dim lights here didn't really help.

"Have you been to the balcony on the second floor of this place yet?" He asked. "Why don't we go up there? I bet the view up there is great, plus I could use a little fresh air."

I agree, a little fresh air would be nice.

The two of us made our way from the open dancefloor on the first floor, upstairs to the second. On our way to the balcony, I noticed that there was a buffet open up here, which I could assume the food we got was from. There was also less people up here, probably doing the same thing Sol and I were.

Sol…

The scenery changed quite quickly as the two of us stepped out onto the balcony; the cool, night air hit my face, and I heard Solgaleo let out a soft purr. It was a little spacious, and it was only the two of us out there. The night sky was bright seeing how there was a full moon out, and our white fur reflected that light like a mirror.

Solgaleo looked rather dashing.

Well, he didn't need the reflective fur to be~

"Well, it's definitely cooler than it has been the last few days." I said, taking a deep breath, taking in the atmosphere.

"Heh, I agree." The lion replied. "It was rather hot the night we met. Harnessing the power of the sun might be my power, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to heat."

"Oh, that reminds me. What's your type?" I asked.

Solgaleo blushed a little.

"Well, I do have a thing for normal and grass-type pokemon." He answered.

What?

"But honestly, I'm not too picky on looks. Not that I don't have standards of course." He continued. "Though, I have a really soft spot for small, cute things. People who have a decent heart, and can tolerate are a plus."

Oh, I see now.

A smile appeared on my face, and I laughed, making the older male a little confused.

"No, I meant what type are you?" I corrected. "Like, elements."

"Ooooohhhh…"

Solgaleo's face burned a deeper shade of pink, and he was soon scratching the back of head out of embarrassment.

Yeah, this guy totally wants me.

…

Wait. Did I tell him that I was both grass and normal-type?

I don't remember.

"Hehe, I'm a steel and psychic pokemon." He answered. "Sorry Little One, I seem to have misinterpreted that question."

I don't think it matters.

"Cool, that's not a type combination you see often." I stated, doing my best to not get lost in thought from everything he said. "You must know a ton of really cool artes."

"Yeah, about that…"

The steel-type looked back at the doors that seperated the balcony to inside.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Ooo, trusting me with a secret already?

I nodded, and he took a deep breath.

"I haven't the ability to use artes…"

My ears stood straight up after hearing that.

…

"Seriously?" I asked. "You're a legendary pokemon at the age of thirty-two, and you can't use artes?"

I will be honest, I was holding in some chuckles I wanted to sound. The only things keeping me from doing so was my shock, and the fact that this was a secret, so that meant that no one else must know about this.

He nodded as a response.

It wasn't abnormal for someone to not know how to use artes, hell, I was the only one in my family who could use them, but still…

I almost want to question if he was just pulling my leg or not, but decided against it.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be able to use them eventually." I reassuringly said. "After all, there hasn't been an instance of a legendary pokemon never learning them. I have a friend name Keldeo who's a legend, and he didn't learn to use them until… Well, around the same time I did; three years ago."

"And I assume that he's around your age. So that means he's much younger than I am…"

Oh yeah, maybe that wasn't the best comparison.

"That's not important though, I'm just saying that they'll come to you eventually, just like they did for me."

"You're right!"

I am?

After the lion replied, he grabbed my hand and held it in his, causing my cheeks to flush for the millionth time this evening.

I guess anything I say to him could cheer him up.

"To be honest, I'm just glad you didn't think of me any less." The lion said, that smile returning to his face. "I'm gonna do my best to train and live my life, so that someday I'll be able to use the greatest artes there are, and I assume you'll be there to teach me a few ground-type ones?"

He gave me a wink after saying this.

How could I refuse.

"Hehe, of course."

I gave a sly chuckle.

"You need to teach me some cool artes in return that is~"

"You've got yourself a deal~" He replied almost instantly.

I'm sure we would have shook on this if we weren't already holding hands.

Sol's hand was really warm.

For a little bit, the two of us just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Though I may have said this several times, Solgaleo is quite the charmer, and though I would be lying if I said I felt the same way he did about me, he does have me very interested.

His eyes were also very pretty.

A wild vibration rumbled from my pocket, breaking the silence.

Using my free hand, I took my phone out of my pocket, and the alarm I set on it had gone off.

Was it really seven already?

I mean, the bright moon might have been an obvious clue.

Seriously though, time flies…

I also realized I barely left the lion's side all night.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to get home." I replied. "As much as I want to stay through the whole seminar, I have school tomorrow. I'm gonna get Arch to drive me home."

"I'll take you home!" He replied back. "You don't live too far from the city park in Atok right?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that we met there, so him finding the way back shouldn't be hard.

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but shouldn't you be here when all the formal presentation stuff happens?" I asked, tilting my head.

He patted my head.

"I can get you home and be back here within about an hour and a half. I'm sure no one will notice that I'm gone."

Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to spend a little more time with him.

I smiled and nodded.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It was around seven forty-five when Sol and I arrived at the driveway in front of my house.

The drive back was just as delightful as I thought it would be. Solgaleo and I happened to crank up the radio on his car to a volume that I wasn't exactly used to.

The lion's singing voice was interesting to say the least, but I had a great time.

To say this night was fun would have been an understatement. I really enjoyed my time at the seminar, and to be honest, I'm actually pretty happy to find out that Sol has a thing for me. I'm not sure if I exactly feel the same way about him since we just met, but I'll play along with his crush.

I did say that I was interested in who he was, and would be lying if I said I didn't want to see what lengths he'll go through to show his affection.

"Well, here we are." I said as Sol pulled into the driveway of my house. "Thanks so much for the ride Sol."

Solgaleo chuckled, scratching the top of my head.

"No problem, Little One." He replied. "I had a great time, plus you don't live too far from where I'm staying."

"And hey, since you know where I live, feel free to come visit."

He smiled a little more as I said that.

"Finals are this week, so I'm only gonna be busy for the first half of the day for most the week. Feel free to text me too, I'm gonna have quite a bit of free time; it's not like teachers are gonna hand out anymore homework."

I stepped out of the car, and for some reason, Sol did as well.

He reached into his tuxedo and pulled out what seemed to be a rose with crystal-like petals on it.

"Umm... I uh, got this for you, Al." Said the man as he handed me the flower. "It's a rare flower that only blooms twice a year outside the Temple of the Moone. It represents something once broken, but now in the process of being rebuilt, and strengthened. Alola… You'll be a fine addition to our region, Little One."

Yeah, if there was any solid proof that he liked me, this was it.

It was beautiful.

"Sol..."

A warm smile lined my lips as I stroked the smooth petals.

"Thank you."

"Hehe, you're welcome." He replied. "So um… I'll see you later?"

Hehe, if this was some cheesy romance novel, I'm sure that this would be the scene where Sol would have walked me to my door and kissed me.

"Visit me anytime." I replied. "I-I really want to hang out with you more. You're awesome!"

I might be giving him a bit too much freedom here to see me, but he seems to be happy.

The two of us waved each other goodbye, and I watched as the lion's car sped off into the distance.

What a guy~

Eight might be a tad bit early to turn in, but I was exhausted. That seminar went way better than I thought it would; not that I thought it would be bad, but still, from meeting new people, being insisted that I come to Alola by one of the leaders, and having said leader be in love with me…

I looked at the rose in my hand, soon putting it in a small vase on the kitchen counter.

Solgaleo…

A sigh left my lips.

I really want to be Solgaleo's friend, but I was having flashbacks to Crown again.

It really wasn't smart to fall in love with someone you just met. I've never thought that love at first sight was a bad thing, but a relationship isn't something you should rush, let alone jump into, and Solgaleo already seems to have developed a strong love for me.

I do want to give him a chance, but the last thing I want is for him to turn into some possessive, overprotective, and jealous guy, and end up the same way Crown did.

That thought aside, I made my way up to my room to change.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

There was a smile on my face.

Despite everything, it did feel nice knowing that someone liked me romantically, someone I had a chance of liking back.

Codes…

The smile on my face faded.

I hadn't thought of him for most of the day due to the seminar being today. I did wonder how he was faring after his little attack he pulled on me. Honestly I wasn't even mad about it in the slightest; I don't know why though.

Might be because he's destroying any chance of me liking him without me even doing anything.

It's horrible, but true.

After changing, I was soon on my bed, ready to drift to sleep.

"Mmm… Sol…"

 **That's all for now.  
** **Thoughts and Opinions?**


End file.
